


New Home

by NiROxA09



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiROxA09/pseuds/NiROxA09
Summary: Brzydki Bob przprowadza się do Scott'a. Po wypakowaniu się Bob pieprzy się ze Scottem.
Relationships: Ugly Bob/Scott the Dick





	New Home

Per. Brzydki Bob

Po uratowaniu księżniczki nie chciałem wracać do Stanów. Jednak tylko jedno mi narazie przeszkadza. Gdzie ja do cholery mogę zamieszkać? Nie mam znajomości a do tego jestem brzydki. Jedynym rozwiązaniem narazie było spytanie się Scotta o przenocowanie. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej teraz nie będzie fiutem.  
-Em, Scott, mam bardzo ważną sprawę do ciebie. - zacząłem i może trochę się zająkałem  
-O co chodzi? - spytał  
-Bo, nie zamierzam wracać do Stanów i chciałbym się spytać czy może mógłbym u ciebie przespać kilka nocy. Mogę spać nawet na podłodze. - trochę się zzdziwił, ale  
-Nie będziesz spał na podłodze. Jest jeden wolny pokój, więc będziesz mógł siedzieć u mnie ile chcesz. - Jego odpowiedź mnie zzdziwiła. Myślałem, że się niezgodzi.  
-D-dzięki. - Dlaczego ja się jąkam?!  
-Chodźmy już. Nie chcę być w tych tłumach.  
*Time Skip*  
Byliśmy już w jego domu. Ogarnąłem się w nowym pokoju a Scott dał mi jeszcze pościel. Teraz siedzieliśmy na kanapie przed telewizorem i oglądaliśmy jakieś głupie, amerykańskie seriale.  
-Możesz zdjąć tą torbę z twarzy. - powiedział nagle  
-Przyzwycziłem się do niej. Po za tym lepiej, żebyś nie widział mojej twarzy. -  
-Widziałem już twoją twoją twarz i mi nie przeszkadza. Szczerze, to mi się nawet podoba. - zarumieniłem się. W końcu ktoś powiedział coś dobrego o mojej twarzy.  
Scott chyba bardzo chciał zobaczyć to, co mam pod papierową torbą, gdyż przybliżył się do mnie, ogólnie leżał na mnie, i starał się zdjął papier, a ja nie pozwalałem. Lecz ostatecznie mu się udało. Byłem straszliwie zarumieniony i zawstyczony. Chciałem wyjść, ale miałem na sobie ciężar.  
-Jesteś piękny, nie wstydź się przy mnie. - powiedział i dotykał mojego policzka. Patrzył mi w oczy i także się zarumienił. Po chwili przybliżył usta do moich ust. Byłem wtedy jak pomidor. Jego ręce z moich policzków przesunęły się na moje biodra, a on całował mnie coraz namiętniej. Zaczęło mnie się to podobać i odwzajemniałem jego czyny. On jednak posunął się dalej. Chciał całować moją szyję, ale postanowiłem zmienić miejsce popełniania grzechu.  
-Scott, a może pójdziemy to robić do łóżka? Nie wiem czy na kanapie będzie wygodnie. -  
-Per. Scott  
Nie odpowiedziałem Bobowi, tylko wziąłem go na ręce i zaniosłem na górę, do mojego pokoju, gdyż tam miałem różne zabawki.  
Położyłem go na łóżko. Był słodki, nie wiem czemu inni mówili,  
że jest brzydki. Chyba nie rozumieją prawdziwego piękna.  
Muskałem jego szyję i lekko gryzłem, zostawiając ślady. W przyszłości wygryzę tak moje imię na szyi czy gdzieś indziej. Ważne, żeby inni wiedzieli, że jest mój. Potrafię być bardzo zazdrosny, o niego także będę. Po wykonaniu pierwszej roboty przyszedł czas, aby zobaczyć coś więcej niż jego twarz. Rozbierałem go porządliwie. Gdy był nagi, spytał się mnie:

-Scott, z jakiegoś powodu nazywają cię wielkim fiutem. Pokaż mi go. - nie wiem, czy miałem dużego, ale ja się rozebrałem. Dokładnie się przyglądał mojemu przyrodzeniu i był zaskoczony. Usiadłem i tym razem to on zrobił kolejny ruch. Przybliżył usta do mojego penisa i wziął go do buzi. To było mega przyjemne. Ruszał ustami, a ja pojękiwałem - robił to idealnie i miał w tym doświadczenie. Nawet trochę czułem że nim się dławił.  
Gdy przyśpierzył, doszedłem mu w ustach. Przepraszałem go, ale Bob połknął wszystko, co ze mnie wypłynęło.

-Pieprz mnie Scott. Mocno mnie pieprz. - jego głos był uwodzący. Siedział na mnie okrakiem i ocierał się o mojego fiuta. Bardzo tego chciał. Mimo wszystko starałem się być ostrożny.

Wyciągnąłem z szafki lubrykant i nałożyłem trochę na moje przyrodzenie. Po tym Bob od razu nadział się na mnie, przy czym głośno jęknął. Bolało go to. Przytuliłem Boba, aby nie cierpiał podczas przyzwyczajania się do mojej długości. Po kilku chwilach poruszył biodrami, co było dla mnie znakiem, że mogę zacząć. Położyłem go na łóżku i poruszałem się w nim, na początku lekko, a później już mocniej. Oboje jęczyliśmy, ale Bob głośniej. Po kilku mocnych pchnięciach doszedłem w nim. Wyjąłem z niego mojego penisa i położyłem się koło niego.

-Scott, ty nie jesteś wielkim fiutem. Ty masz wielkiego fiuta. I to jest wspaniałe. - powiedział, a ja przed pójściem w objęcia Morfeusza powiedziałem dwa słówka.  
-Kocham cię-  
-Też cię kocham. - odpowiedział Bob i się do mnie przytulił.


End file.
